Fractal Souls
by RoseNTetra
Summary: A group of seven must take on forces to protect the innocent and their homes from a terrible evil. At first, they are distrustful of one another, but to defeat their powerful adversary and return to their homes, they must stand together and face fear, love, betrayal and hope along the way. Rated M for dark and sexual themes, LGBT pairings, language and gore.
1. Prologue: Destinies Intertwine

**_The Snowflake and the Guardian_**

Bright snow pressed up and kissed the midnight sky, the stars acting as if they were sparkling snowflakes caught in a dark blanket. I watched as the little girl inside the massive castle sat at her desk with a book of fairy tales. I slipped into the open window, settling into the shadows and sitting atop her shelf high on the wall. I turned my head to look as a beautiful woman walked in. I waved, and she smiled brightly, the skin around her beautiful blue eyes crinkling slightly at the wide and true smile. Whenever I saw this, I couldn't help but smile in return. Her hair was tied up against her head in a very distinct way, with most of the strands showing the color of melted chocolate. She closed the door silently. I glanced over to the girl, then back to the woman, pointing a thumb in her direction, "Is that her, Idun?"

The woman smiled gently, nodding, then turned to the girl. "Elsa."

The girl turned when she heard Idun's voice. Once I saw her face, I knew. Her whole demeanor brightened and her icy blue eyes sparkled when she spotted the woman. "Momma!" She ran to her mother and leapt into her arms. The woman caught her, spinning her daughter around and laughing as they fell onto the bed.

"How's my beautiful Princess?" She held up the girl in the air, then brought her down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The little girl giggled, her platinum blonde hair bouncing when her mother sat up and kept her in her lap. Once the question registered with her, the little girl's smile disappeared, and a great sadness no child should ever bear painted her face. She looked at her mother with hope. "Momma, when can I come out?" I felt my heart ache for her. I of all people knew how it felt to be locked away from other people. I leapt down, sitting on the chest below her window. I saw the mother look to me, a blush painting her cheeks and guilt written in her eyes.

She looked down at the little girl, one hand on her shoulder, the other caressing her face. "We want to make sure you can control your power before you try again, okay?"

_Power?_ I thought, confused.

I saw tears well up in little Elsa's eyes, snow starting to fall around the room. At first, I thought I was making it snow, but when her words broke me from my wondering, I realized the snow was from her. "But Momma… I wanna see Anna…" Some of the tears fell. "She comes to my door every day, Momma! I-I miss her…"

I could see the pain in her mother's eyes. "I know you do, dear… but… you have to stay here, okay?" The little girl nodded slightly, looking down. I could see her sparkling tears falling again. "Now, Elsa, look at me, please." The little girl did as she was told. "You are going to be a great Queen, and I'm sure Anna will understand, right?" She nodded, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. "Alright," the woman smiled, "Do you want to hear a story before we go to bed?

"Yes, Momma!" Elsa got extremely excited then ran to get a book from her bookshelf.

I chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm. I went and sat on the bed beside Idun. "So that's her, huh?"

She nodded. "She's so much like you, Jack." She whispered, putting a hand on mine.

I smiled. "I see a lot more of you in her."

She nodded, smiling. Then her smile faded. "Maybe you could teach her how to use her powers." She looked at me, almost begging.

"She has ice powers, doesn't she?" I asked, feeling her fear pulse through her. She nodded, Elsa running back to the bed and jumping up.

I laughed when her bed bounced with the three of us on it. "Momma! Momma! Let's do this one!" She held up a book that seemed pretty long, and I could see a mermaid on the cover of the book.

Idun glanced to me, then answered, "I have one that I think you'll like a whole lot." She smiled broadly. I smiled when Elsa's blue eyes sparkled. "It's a story about a Princess."

"Like me?" Elsa settled in beside her mother, and I rose, sitting at the chest beside the window once again.

"Like you, yes." She smiled. She glanced to me. "You see, there was a Princess born in Corona, and when she turned eighteen, her parents decided it was time for her to get married, so she said goodbye to her parents and her older sister, and she went on a boat all the way to the Kingdom of Arendelle."

"That's here, Momma!" Elsa chimed in.

She smiled brightly. "That's right, darling. The Princess came here. And it was here that the Princess married the eldest Prince and became the Queen of Arendelle. At first, she was excited to meet the King, but when she did, she found out he was cruel and that he only wanted to rule Arendelle. He had only married the Princess so that he could be King and so that he could have a son." I saw Elsa's eyes go wide as she listened. I knew the story by heart, and gripped my staff, surprised her mother had never told her this story. "The King was mean and he hurt the new Queen so much, that she decided to run away to the North Mountains. There she met someone that had magical abilities, someone who had been alone for a long time." She glanced to Jack. "His name was Jack Frost. As the story says, he wears regular peasant-like pants and a blue tunic shirt that also has a hood in it, and he always carries a large staff with a hook in it, like a shepherd's staff."

Elsa stared up at the ceiling, her eyes sparkling."Why's he called Jack Frost, Momma?"

She smiled. "Well, he is the person that makes it snow. He brings the winter to the world when it needs to come. It's said that he designs every snowflake himself and that even though he creates the cold and the snow, he protects the children of the world by keeping fun alive." I smiled as Elsa's eyes grew wide with wonder. "But he's very lonely, because only the people who truly believe in him can see him."

When Elsa looked back at her mother, she had tears in her eyes. "That's sad, Momma."

Idun, wiped away her tears. "It's okay, honey. The story isn't finished yet." She cleared her throat. "So, when the Queen saw him, he was really shocked, but he decided to help her. They lived in the mountains together for a few years and they fell deeply in love, but one of Jack's friends came and told him he had to leave and take care of the rest of the world. Jack said he would, but he realized he had to take the Queen back to Arendelle Castle."

"But the King was mean!" Elsa looked confused.

Her mother nodded, and I smirked. "He was. But Jack fought really hard to make sure that the Queen would be safe, and the mean King left for good. The Queen, because she had to be married, ended up marrying the younger brother, and the new King of Arendelle really loved the Queen. And she loved him. So much that they were going to have a baby."

Elsa looked down, confused. "But what about Jack?"

She smiled, a hint of pain in her eyes. "Well, he went back to his job of bringing winter to the world. And little did he or the Queen know, but they loved each other so much, that the baby the Queen was having was Jack's." She paused, holding Elsa a little tighter. "And a little while later, the Queen had a beautiful baby girl."

Elsa saw me. Her eyes grew wide, and Idun looked to me too. She played along and said, "Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Elsa's forehead, then left, closing the door behind her.

I got up, approaching her slowly. "Hello, Princess." I smiled.

"J-Jack Frost?" Elsa's eyes got wider. I sat down on the bed beside her, then nodded. She smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling like her mother's used to, and still did on occasion. She jumped up on her bed, bouncing excitedly.

"So, I hear you have some ice powers yourself." I couldn't help but ask.

She sat down and nodded slightly. "My Momma and Papa say I need to learn to control them."

I grinned. "Well, hey. I've been using mine for more than 1000 years." I settled down on the bed. "Show me what you got, Snowflake!" She giggled at the nickname and leapt up, waving her hands around one another and creating a little snowball, which she released into the air and made fall into sparkling snow. I stood, smiling. She leapt up off the bed and slammed her foot to the floor, the entire surface covered by a layer of ice. She created piles of snow and created a ball of snow in her hand before quickly throwing it at me. It made impact right below my shoulder, and I looked up, eyebrow raised. I saw her holding her hands up to her mouth and giggling uncontrollably."Oh so that's how you wanna play?" She giggled harder, then nodded. "Alright." I made my own snowball quickly, then leapt up on top of her desk and threw it, missing and realizing she had disappeared. "Hey! Invisibility is cheating!" I teased, knowing she was just hiding. She quickly leapt out from behind one of the snow piles holding a snowball almost as big as her above her head with her powers, then threw it at me. I was quickly buried in snow, and I pretended to have been knocked back really hard, even though the hit was light. "Oh!" I yelled in fake pain, clutching my side. "You got me!" I spun around a few times then landed face up in one of the piles of snow.

She gasped, then ran over, her face worried. "Jack!"

I yelled, "Boo!" grabbing her and holding her above my head. I tilted her this way and that as she held her arms out and laughed hysterically. I pulled her down and let her lay on my chest, for I saw her eyes had begun to droop.

She fought sleep. "Why'd you stop? I," she yawned loudly, "I'm not tired…"

I couldn't help but smile. "You sure sound like it."

She looked at me with her drooping eyes. "Are you gonna come back tomorrow?"

I smiled. "If you want me to, Snowflake."

She nodded while I rose, carrying her to her bed and making the snow disappear with a wave of my staff. I laid her down and brought her covers up over her. "G'night Jack…"she said as her voice drifted off.

I smiled. "Goodnight, my Snowflake." I wiped her hair from her face, then kissed her forehead, knowing she was asleep. "Sweet dreams…" I crossed the room quickly, leaping onto the window pane. I looked back, her breathing even with sleep. "I love you, Elsa." I whispered before I closed the window behind me and leapt into the night.

**_The Bow and the Bear_**

The pines rose tall above the small campsite we had made. Guards stood watch and falcons stood perched on their T-shaped posts just outside our main tent, protecting the throne for my father and my mother and my seats as well. I sat beneath a table that was covered in different foods from our clan of Dunbroch as well as drinks and silverware. I kept still as I heard my mother say gently,"Where are you? Come out. Come out!" I couldn't help but giggle when I heard her, but tried to be as quiet as possible. I loved our games. It was my favorite thing to do, especially today of all days. "Come on out!" she exclaimed, letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm going to get you." She stated, causing me to giggle as I watched her walk around the table, her hair almost dragging on the ground as her purple dress dragged through the grass. I moved and faced the other way giggling again. "Where are you, ya little rascal?" She walked in my view and I was sure she would look under the table so I leapt out and away as she said, "I'm coming to get you!" I had run to the tent and hid behind some of the wood holding it up, giggling as she let out a soft, "Hmm," and rose up to say, "Where is my little Birthday Girl, hmm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!" I snuck out getting close behind my mother, still giggling softly. She turned quickly shouting, "Oh!" and catching me despite my attempt to escape.

She pulled me onto her lap and started tickling me, and I laughed so hard as she said, "I'm going to eat you!" and she started play biting at my neck and captured me again when I tried to run away, laughing at her tickling games. She stopped and scolded, "Oh, Fergus. No weapons on the table."

My father stood there, his massive bow on the dining table I had just used as my hiding place. He was a very large man with a thick red beard and thick muscular arms. He was the complete opposite of my mother. I leapt up, grabbing my father's bow off of the table and begging, "Can I shoot an arrow? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, Can I?" I shouted as I fell to the ground from the sheer weight and size of his bow. I giggled happily.

He let out a chuckle then answered, "Not with that. Why not," he paused, "Use your very own!" He shouted as he pulled out a small lighter, in color and in weight, bow. I gasped at the sight of it as he shouted, "Happy Birthday, my wee darling!"

Only moments later, we had a target set up and I had already missed a few shots. My father stood beside me and coached me, while my mother stood stiffly behind me. My father kept coaching me, "Now there's a good girl. Draw all the way back now, to your 's right." I struggled to pull back like he wanted, but listened as he continued, "Keep both eyes open, and… loose!" I did as I was told, the arrow flying high and far across the meadow we were in.

I felt disappointment fill me. "I missed."

My mother leaned down and said, "Go and fetch it then." I handed her the bow then ran off in the direction of the arrow. As I ran away, I heard my father laughing happily.

Finally, I made it into the woods and I bounded over logs and up and down hills and rocks, trying to find the lost arrow. I ran my hand over one of the plants, smiling happily at this great day. I felt something watching me a few times, but kept up my search. I finally found my arrow in a mossy tree, and pulled it out with little effort. I admired it for a moment, before I heard the undergrowth rustling softly. I gripped my arrow tightly, looking around. It was then that I saw her. She had big yellow eyes with thin pupils, and was black from head to tail. She had two giant wings and four paws, each with four thick claws, and her long tail had two sails. Her ears were pricked forward, and I could see her pupils get bigger. She got closer, sniffing me softly, then reaching out to sniff my face. I giggled when she let out a soft purring noise and nuzzled me. Then I saw the little one. He bounded forward, about the size of a cat, and he looked just like his mother, only with green eyes instead. I giggled, laughing and stroking him. What I assumed was his mother, paced away, keeping an eye on the little one from afar. I pet and played with him, sometimes he'd breathe out hot breath and show me his toothless maw, while his mother definitely had teeth. I loved the little rascal and picked him up, his legs pointing out over my arms and his head above as well while I tried to carry the heavy dragon. He let out a sigh, his tail dragging on the ground as I hugged him happily. He slipped from my grip and growled at me with teeth, surprising me, but he let out a purr-like roar and dove at my legs making the both of us fall. He leapt up on to my chest and licked my face happily causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

Only a moment later, I saw his mother tense. "What's wrong?" I asked. Her ears pricked toward me a moment, then back to whatever had spooked her. She bounded over, lifting me up and nudging me away, then picking up the little baby and leaping into the air with the baby still in her paws. I sighed, then turned to see a small ghost-like being appear behind me. I smiled and whispered, "A Will-o-the-Wisp!" I ran to the creature, reaching out to touch it, but before I could touch it, it vanished. I gasped again, smiling broadly, "They are real!" I looked to my left to see a whole trail of the blue apparitions heading off into the forest quickly. I followed them in excitement, almost completely forgetting about the dragons.

Every time I tried to reach out to the Wisps, they disappeared, and they led me off into the forest, and after the last one disappeared, I heard my mother call, "Merida, come along, Sweetheart! We're leaving now!" The Wisps had led me right back to the camp!

I rushed up to mother saying, "I saw a Wisp. I saw a Wisp!"

My mother got excited, but my father seemed a little disbelieving and my mother said, kneeling on my level, "A Wisp! You know, some say that Will-o-the-Wisps lead you to your fate."

My father broke in, "Oh aye! Or an Arrow! Come on, let's be off before we see a dancing Tattyboggle or a Giant!" He stated as he walked away.

Mother picked me up and stood, starting to talk to me once again."Your father doesn't believe in magic."

I smiled. "Well he should, 'cause it's true. Oh and mum-" Before I could finish, a great shadow covered my mother and I turned to see it, and screamed loudly as the great black bear stood up on it's hind legs, weapons littering it's hide.

"Mor'du! Elinor, Run!" My father shouted, right as the bear was about to strike. My father and his men rushed the Demon Bear as my mother and I rode off, and I saw a black shape come from the sky, racing toward the bear and setting him a flame before the whole scene was gone from my sight.

**_The Flower and the Lanterns_**

Mother brushed my hair as always while I sang, the glowing from my hair showing through even the closed window. I sang the song my mother had taught me, and I always sang it when she did this at her request. I sang softly, my mind racing with other things. I continued to sing, thinking of what if felt like to run across the grassy ground I had seen so many times outside of our tower, and the words of the song echoed through the small tower:

_Flower Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the Clock Reverse_

_Bring Back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt _

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

I paused a moment while she continued to brush my hair, silently. I heard her let out a soft sigh of relief, and she stopped brushing my hair for a moment, then resumed quietly. " Why can't I go outside?" I asked, staring into the fire across from me while she continued.

She was silent for a moment, then answered with, "The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where it's safe. Do you understand, flower?"

I felt my heart hurt and tears prick at my eyes. "Yes, Mommy." She continued to brush my hair for a few moments while I watched the flames lick at and devour the wood in the fireplace. When she was finished, she lifted me up off of the stool and carried me up the stairs, pacing into my room silently, then laying me down on my bed. She tucked me in, and I pulled the covers up to my chin, looking up at her. She looked younger than she had looked this morning, her hair curly and black as it had been a week before. She kissed me gently, then walked away, leaving me in my room alone. Listening, I waited until the rings on her curtain scraped across the metal bar that held it up before I got out of bed and tip-toed to my own.

I slipped from my room, my thick hair trailing behind me as I snuck down the stairs, cautiously looking around to make sure my mother didn't awaken. I went to the window, opening it and looking up to the dark blue sky, now dotted with bright yellow floating lights. Hope filled me, and I rested my cheek on my hand.

For a moment, I just kept watching the lights float away, letting out a soft sigh now that they were gone. The ache had returned, and I stayed there, staring up at the moon. After a short moment, a dark shape blocked out the moon for a second, then I felt the tower shake slightly. I got up on the window sill, looking to the left where the hit had come from to see the creature.

It was massive, probably as big as half the tower, small claws digging into the stone of the tower. The moon's light shown across its body, making the scales on its body glow white in small dots while the rest was pure black. The creature had no fur with a fish like head with a horn near it's nose, and it's wings had what looked like ribbons trailing after them. It's eyes were the most beautiful, a light blue that searched the ground below.

"Hi!" I yelled. The creature's head turned toward me, and its pupils became slits and opened it's mouth revealing thin, sharp teeth. It leaned closer to me, and I could feel its hot breath wash over me as the great creature sniffed me curiously. I reached, touching its snout barely with the tips of my fingers. It let out a soft sound, then leapt down to the ground. I smiled as I saw its wings spread, and it looked to the northwestern sky before leaping into the air, and growing smaller with every beat of its wings. I leaned out of the window, waving to the creature as it flew away. It stopped a moment, then let out a loud roar.

The sound rippled through the air, causing birds to scatter into the air and animals to scurry from their homes. I watched as deer bounded through the meadow around the tower, and a few animals crawled up the tower. I jumped a little when a small green creature leapt into my arms.

Looking down, I saw the little creature change from green to purple, then when it looked up to me, a dark blue. He shivered slightly, letting out small sounds of fear. I shushed him, running two fingers over his back, and seeing that one of his legs wouldn't bear his weight,

After glancing toward my mother's door, I looked back at him and got up carefully, heading back to my room. I rummaged through the drawer on my nightstand, still holding him in my hand. Finding a small piece of cloth and pulling it out, I stroked the little creature along the back again, then wrapped the cloth around his injured leg. He changed from a dark blue to a soft green color. "Hi there…" I whispered. "You should stay here until your leg gets better." I gathered a small cushion and fluffed it, putting it on my nightstand with one hand, then put him down on it once I was done. He stepped on it cautiously and finally curled into a ball as he laid down, his eyes closing and breathing becoming even. "Sweet dreams…" I kissed him gently. "Pascal."

**_The Boy and the Pariah_**

I whipped around, looking for anything but the destruction and flames. Fear pierced through my heart like an arrow. I turned, spotting a boy with brown hair falling to the ground. I ran to reach him, pulling him into my arms. His arms wrapped around my neck, and he sobbed. "It'll be okay, Hiccup." I coughed from all the smoke.

My attempt to distract him failed. _Get him out of here, Tyra_! My thoughts screamed. I looked up, then closed my eyes, rushing forward with my hand thrust ahead of myself. I felt the pouring rain appear over and around us, and the searing heat seemed to disappear as I ran with Hiccup in my arms. A gasp came from the boy, and I felt both my clothes and hair cling to my body from the intense rain. Hiccup shivered against me, his hair sticking to my skin as I ran. Finally I opened my eyes to see the villagers not too far away and I ran to them.

"Are you alright?" I felt him nod slightly against my neck.

I set Hiccup on the ground, pulling up his chin to see his bright green eyes. "Thank you…" He smiled slightly. I felt a smile come to my face, until a shadow was cast over us.

I looked up to see Stoick glaring down at me. "Hiccup, get away from this monster."

Hiccup stands up bravely in the rain, holding onto my arm. "Daddy! She saved me! She's not a monster!"

I looked away from him and Stoick, seeing the other villagers. Many of them were holding their crying children and cringing away from me when I looked at them. I slid my hand from Hiccup's. "Do as your father says, Hiccup." I stated softly, knowing exactly what was coming.

I looked down at him, his green eyes shimmering with tears, "But Tyra-"

"Go." I pushed him gently toward his father. Then I looked up at him. The Chief's eyes were filled with anger, hatred, and, even if only slightly, fear. Hiccup went and stood by his father, glancing from the ground to me fear in his eyes. I felt my heart soften.

Stoick the Vast had never scared me. _Maybe that was a mistake on my part_, I thought as the massive man stood over me with a glare. I kept my gaze on his, and it only seemed to infuriate him more.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" He bellowed angrily.

I stood taller, knowing exactly what I had done. "I committed an act that has rivaled the destruction the dragons have caused."

He glared down at me. "You have killed four people. Your family included."

I winced at his biting word, tears springing in my eyes. I had to look away. "It was an accident..."

"Accident or not, you are not welcome in Berk!" He looked to two large men, who began to push me out of the village. "Take her to the southern coast." I kept my eyes on the ground, holding back the swirling emotions inside myself. I spared a glance back to the villagers. I saw Gobber stare back at me. He had been my mentor, and seeing his sad eyes as I was led away made tears spring into my eyes. Turning to see Hiccup as well, I could see tears in his eyes.

I looked away, the tears breaking as the men led me away into the forest. "Good bye, Hiccup…"

As they continued pushing me forward, my mind ran rampant with thoughts of Hiccup, Gobber, my brother, Ennick, and my sister, Freya. I thought of the heat of the forge and protecting Hiccup from it when he got too close. Welding metal together, sharpening and fixing swords and other weapons while Gobber did the same. Facing off against my first dragon, a purple power I felt when I wielded a sword or a bow. The times when my older brother had laughed, his blue eyes glowing with happiness and crinkling around the edges, his dark hair framing his face while he sat back with Freya sitting between us. The glowing warmth my little sister always seemed to radiate from herself, while her blue eyes sparkled and her beautiful blonde hair I had always been jealous of falling down her neck.

I shivered slightly as the rain fell harder, my tears flowing faster than ever. I heard my brother's voice echoing through my mind. _You're eleven years old! It doesn't matter if you've fought a dragon before! You aren't going to be on the front just because you defeated a nadderhead! Your powers are no good! You'd kill more people on your side than Dragons!_

I grabbed my head, digging my fingers into my scalp, trying to get his voice out as I sobbed. "I'm sorry, Ennick! You were right! You were right all along!" I yelled to him. The men had left me to the cold of my own rain. I felt myself heave as the despair overwhelmed me and pounded the rain onto my body. Lightning crashed around me endlessly, thunder's roar drowning out my screams of sorrow and agony at the thoughts of all my family being dead.

I calmed myself, only a drizzle coming down from the sadness swirling in me still. A large shape was moving among the trees, and I merely watched in curiosity as a massive dragon came from the trees. I pulled out my dagger, holding it out at the huge creature and shivering in fear. It sniffed it curiously, then licked the blade. I felt my instincts falter when I saw this. Slowly, I sheathed my dagger and held my hand out to the dragon. When I started to examine him, I noticed he was male and about the size of a small boat. White fur clung to him from the rain, puzzling since all of the dragons I had encountered had scales. He had small, silver antlers upon his head as well, rather than horns. From how small they were, I could tell he wasn't done growing and would be about my age at this point. I let out a whistle when I realized how big he would be when he was grown. He had large ears, even for his size, that pricked toward me at the sound, and it almost seemed like his wings were feathered, confusing me further. When I looked closely, dazzling blue eyes. He sniffed my hand, then licked it gently, just as he had done with my dagger. I gently touched his snout, and he nuzzled me happily. I laughed when he licked me and said to myself, "I guess I won't be alone after all." He merely let out a deep purr- like sound and wrapped himself around me, pulling his wing over me to protect me from my own rain. "Thank you… Zyalon."

**_The River and the Forgotten_**

Never go into the forest alone for dragons lurk and hide to snatch those unprepared because dragons are not kind, they are unforgiving. A lesson my mother had said every night before bed, before she waited for the dragons to strike, but then father died. She had said that everything would be okay, that all we needed was each other. I thought about this as she carried me on her back in the middle of the group.

We had gone out with a few friends to fish on the far side of the island and the hike took a long time. I wanted to help them, but they said I was too small and mother said to go play somewhere else but stay close to the group. After a long day of fighting the river, the group settled to stay the night. Mother and I slept in separate, small tents, but I could not sleep.

Tiptoeing to the riverbed, I watched the moon creep higher into the sky blocking the stars in it's path. Mother never let me see the night sky, too dangerous, but it was so pretty. Suddenly the river began to glow as light blue pieces floated down stream. Gasping, I walked over and tried to pick up one of the glowing pieces, but they were more to the center. Further and further I reached until the wind rushed past me and water was everywhere. Gagging, water quieted my cries as I flailed my arms about trying to get the shore.

"Help!" I managed, but it was just above a whisper. Out of nowhere, something dove into the water creating a wave that pushed me to shore. Using the strength I could muster, I clawed up on the shore and coughed up the glowing water before collapsing.

Everything hurt and the air was so cold. Shivering, I rolled over to see the night sky and tried to see who had jumped in. My throat closed at the sight before me. A large dragon, about as tall as the teenagers back at the village, stared at me with light blue eyes, the same blue glowing off it's body. Terror seized me as I focused on it. A horn was near it's nose and thin, sharp teeth were over it's jaw, but then it spread it's wings. My eyes widened. It looked like the night sky.

Struggling, I sat up and reached to touch one of it's wings, but the dragon put it's nose to my hand instead. It was warm and wet to the touch, but then a snap came from the other side of the river, the side I had come from. The dragon lowered it's head and growled into the darkness before taking off.

"Wait, come back!" My voice was still soft and the beast did not hear me. The silence closed in all around as I waited, then screams could be heard in the distance.

"Dragon! Everyone up now!" Someone called out.

"Hurry men, it's a flightmare!" More screams.

"Runa? Runa where are you?" Mother's voice washed over me giving me strength to stand and walk to the river's edge.

"Mother, I'm over here! Mother!" I yelled.

"Retreat! We have to get to a safe place now!" Footsteps rampaged through the forest getting fainter and fainter.

"Mother! Please, I'm over here!" I yelled over and over until only silence greeted me. My legs gave out as disbelief set in. "Mother?" My shoulders sagged as nothing responded. My body shook as tears rolled down my cheeks. Why would she leave me? My cries turned to wails. It was so cold and dark and I wanted to go home, I wanted mother.

The sound of wings flapping came from behind. Turning around I asked, "Mother?", but it was only the flightmare. Tears overwhelmed my eyes and my cries started once more, but the dragon only walked over and sat before extending a wing over my shoulders. The dragon was warm as I layed my head against it.

"I wanna go home." I mumbled as the tears slowed and sleep dragged me down into it's dark abyss.

Wind ruffled my hair as the cold front woke me from slumber. The dragon was still sleeping as the river, now clear, rushed by. Mother had said that if we ever got separated to wait where I was and not to wonder, so I waited.

Days passed and winter was fast approaching, but no one came. The flightmare never left my side, brought me fish and kept me warm. The harsh winds came and soon the storms would too, but I did not want to leave.

The dragon came, nudged my shoulder and looked off to the distance. I knew the dragon had to fly away soon to follow the glowing stuff in the river, but I wanted to wait. The winds blew harsher was the day went on. The dragon nudged me again. With a sob, I nodded and climbed onto it's back with it's help.

The wind rushed by as the dragon took off and headed above the clouds and winds. Leaning closely to it's head I said, "If it's okay with you, I'd like to call you Vona." I thought it was a girl because of it's size. Vona nodded her head and opened her mouth in a smile as she flew us away.


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Easily Changed

**A/N: Hello All! Welcome to _Fractal Souls_! The first chapter, "_Not So Easily Changed" _is from Elsa's point of view and written by me, Rose! **

**Neither Tetra nor I own Frozen, Tangled, Brave or the Little Mermaid. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>The throne room shown with sapphire brilliance as ice coated the walls in intricate designs. Golden columns rose from the deep blue tiled floor, and great purple, gold, green and blue tapestries hung between them, showing the emblem of Arendelle. A red carpet still led the way to the wooden chair carved just as intricately with matching red seats to offer comfort to the royalty that would seat themselves upon it. Which, at the moment, happened to be me.<p>

I worked from my place, seated on my throne, as two small children and a certain snowman came running into the room. The boy was just a little bigger than the little girl, and he was almost exactly like Kristoff, save for his teal eyes and more shapely nose. The little girl stumbled slightly, falling backward, but picking herself up quickly, keeping a bright smile on her face. I smiled when I saw her, and I was reminded of when I was a child and played with my little sister. The little girl in front of me was the spitting image of Anna, only with Kristoff's light brown eyes. Her gaze turned toward me, and I smiled warmly, only to have her bushing over to me happily. "Auntie Elsa! Auntie! Auntie!"

I rose as she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my legs in a hug. I felt a bright beaming smile come from me and touched her head gently. "Good morning, Joan."

She let go and smiled happily. "Good morning, Auntie! What are you gonna do today?"

I went back to my throne and held out the small piece of parchment I had been reading. "Why don't you tell me? I want to see how your reading is going." I smiled gently, pointing at where I had left off.

She giggled, then took the paper, holding it up to her face. It seemed that as soon as she tried reading, her face grew focused and her brows knitted together as she sounded out the words. "M-Meeting with… um… Prince… Eric of the…. Sowth-urn Is-less!" She stated proudly.

I felt a twinge of fear, the room becoming colder. "The Southern Isles, dear..." I corrected patiently as I tried to hide my emotions. I looked over to see my nephew and snowman still playing. "Daniel, Olaf!" I called to them, and they came rushing.

Olaf answered happily. "Elsa! Do you wanna play with us?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead slightly. "Maybe later, Olaf. Can you go get Anna for me?"

"Okay!" He ran off, my eyes trailing after him, and my niece and nephew stood in front of me.

Daniel's voice broke me from my distant thoughts. "Aunt Elsa, are you okay?"

I looked down to him, trying to conceal my feelings. Smiling weakly, I cupped his cheek in my hand. "I am alright, Daniel. I am a bit stressed but I will be fine."

He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't get the words out before his sister yelled, "Mommy!" Watching as she ran across the room, I smiled when I saw my own sister enter. She beamed brightly, getting low and holding out her arms to catch Joan. The little girl leapt into her mother's arms happily.

Anna smiled and laughed, but when her teal eyes met mine, her smile faded. She placed Joan down and stated, "How about you three go and play in the gardens? Aunt Elsa and I have something to discuss." The three of them looked at one another curiously, then ran out of the door, laughing and playing. Anna waited a moment, glancing back to the door silently. "And I mean go to the gardens!" I heard the three of them groan in disappointment from the other side of the door. We waited for a few more moments, then my sister approached the throne. "Elsa, it's freezing. What's wrong?"

I stood up straight, my right hand resting on top of my left. "You and Kristoff should take the children and Olaf up to see the trolls today." I felt ice form around my fingers at the thought of the first contact with the Southern Isles since the Great Freeze four years ago.

Anna got closer. "I'm not going to leave you here alone to face whatever this is. Who are you meeting with?"

I swallowed, then answered softly. "Prince Eric of the Southern Isles." Her body stiffened, and I saw the fear and anger in her eyes. Continuing, I tried to explain myself. "I don't want my family to be hurt by the Southern Isles again. Please go to see the trolls or even just go into the village. They may just want to propose a treaty, but I just want to be safe."

Anna's eyes were slightly tearful as she nodded. "We'll be okay." She smiled weakly and hugged me tightly. I returned the embrace gently, the touch of my sister enough to calm me. "You be careful too, okay?" I nodded, pulling away from her slowly.

* * *

><p>I waited patiently before the large middle aged man entered to greet me. "Queen Elsa, the guest is here."<p>

I nodded, standing up from my place at the table. "Thank you, Kai. Send him in." Kai bowed as usual, then left. I only stood a few moments before a tall man entered. He had dark wavy hair that seemed to frame his face in a way, and his eyes were bright blue like the sea. He wore similar clothes to the type Hans had worn, the few differences being that the front ended with a high collar on his neck colored blue, while his buttons, shoulder ornamentation and inside of the suit appeared to be gold in color. The main suit was white, and blue trousers were worn by him as well as high black boots and white gloves. I recognized many similar qualities between him and his brother, Hans. They both had the same eye shape, and though Eric's were not as prominent, they had similar sideburns. Only a moment passed in my observation, and I kept my face straight. "Welcome to Arendelle, Prince Eric." I stated, trying to stay calm.

He smiled warmly, then bowed. "And I thank you for your willingness, Queen Elsa." He waited for a moment. "May I be completely honest?"

I felt my eyes narrow, but stated. "You may."

He nodded. "My father sent me because all my older brothers and he himself were afraid. I can't say I'm not, but I merely wish for this dispute to be over."

I felt myself relax. "That is all we want as well."

We both sat down across the table from one another. Eric smiled again, and I could tell that this man was nothing like Hans. He answered. "I understand my brother did a fair amount of harm to you and your country while he was here, and I would, firstly, like to personally apologize for his behavior. A queen in any aspect is still the authority of the region, and from what I understand, he also tried to harm your sister, correct?"

I stood a little straighter. "He did harm my sister. He attempted to murder both her and me. Those are the goals he failed at."

Eric listened. "He stated that you have immense power within your kingdom, correct?"

I tensed. "Yes. Though the kingdom didn't choose this fate, nor did I." I paused and let out a sigh. "It is a very long and farfetched story."

Eric answered. "My own story is quite farfetched as well, Your Majesty. I live on the island of Pacifica, one of the Southern Isles, and we had a tale that there were creatures of the sea much like people-"

"Mermaids. I have heard the tales," I interrupted.

He nodded. "My wife was previously a mermaid, first before I met her, and then again before we were married. You see, she had bargained with a sea witch so that she could become human and meet me." He kept his gaze on me, and his intense eyes seemed to bore into me. "My daughter even spent some time as a mermaid as well, but she did the opposite, going to a sea witch to bargain for her chance to be in the ocean instead of remain human."

I did feel the story was farfetched, but my own story had taught me to be more open. "What are their names?"

He smiled gently. "My wife's name is Ariel, and my daughter's is Melody."

I felt a smile come to my face. "They have quite beautiful names."

He nodded. "They do." He paused, then looked to me once again. "My father wished me to be an envoy to propose a treaty. Though, I do believe that a consensus can be reached, I feel that on your side it may be hesitant."

I nodded slightly. "I will try to make peace for my people."

Eric nodded, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. His left hand was in a fist, and the right lightly folded over the fist as if he was thinking. He remained silent for a moment. "Now that business is out of the way," he grinned, "I'd like to hear this story of yours."

I chuckled slightly. "And hear it, you shall."

* * *

><p>After seeing the Prince weeks ago, I had agreed to meet The Southern Isles and their allies as long as I brought mine along as well. Queen Rapunzel and Princess Merida had come to travel with me to the neutral meeting territory. Merida was boisterous and informal as always, her dark green dress reflecting what commoners would wear rather than what a Princess would. Rapunzel kept close to us and wore a purple dress that represented who she was inside rather than her royal position, and she didn't have any shoes. When I saw them, I suddenly felt overdressed. After talking with them for a while, I looked to the harbor, fear welling up in my throat. My parents had died on a similar vessel in a shorter and easier journey, and I knew the temperature dropped drastically when Rapunzel began rubbing her bare arms, and the two of my companions could see their breath.<p>

Rapunzel put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile, and helping me over the gangway and onto the boat, while Merida walked behind quickly. I took a deep breath, the scent of salt water stronger than it would be from the castle. Then again, the stone walls that had kept people out of our home was larger than any other I had ever seen, and I rarely smelled the sea. The captain greeted us, bowing and stating that the journey would last several weeks. The temperature seemed to drop even more with his words, but I kept my face as calm as possible. I agreed, then turned to the edge of the ship as the gangway and anchor were raised. Anna, Kristoff and Daniel stood on the dock, waving to me while Joan sat on her father's shoulders yelling to me. "Bye, Auntie Elsa!" I smiled weakly, waving back to my people and my family. When my heart felt suddenly very heavy, I knew this was going to be a long journey.

The ship pulled away from the port, and we quickly pulled farther and farther away. Once my home was out of sight, I headed down below deck to see Merida and Rapunzel talking to one another and laughing. Once I entered, I sat down beside my provisions, silently. My fellow queen looked over to me, smiling gently. Merida continued telling a story about her mother and a bear that didn't make any sense. I tried to relax, getting ready. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped the ship back and forth as monstrous waves crashed on to the ship and threatened to capsized her. The crew yelled back and forth as Merida and Rapunzel let out cries with every swell. I wasn't doing much better. Ice formed around my body as I gripped the seat in fear. A great sound of wood cracking sounded, and the ship began taking in water. In a reflex of fear, I ran over to the two of them, creating a sphere of ice around us just as the water swallowed the ship.<p>

It took us a moment to open our eyes, and we watched through the ice as the ship and crew sank into the depths as we moved toward the surface. I had to look away, placing my hands against our icy vehicle with my eyes closed and teeth clenched. I heard a small sob behind me, and I turned to see Rapunzel with her hands held over her mouth in horror, tears streaming down her cheeks. Merida didn't make a sound, and merely stared into the abyss, shaking. Rapunzel grabbed onto Merida tightly, blindly reaching for me. I grabbed a hold of her hand as we all watched as our bubble of ice surfaced. I let out a breath, then let a few small holes cut through the ice for air.

It was a few days before land came in sight. Starving and cold, hope filled us. When I saw smoke rising from the island, I prayed, for the first time in a long time, that we would be saved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise there won't be this many time skips in every chapter. There will be at least one author's note every chapter to clarify which of us wrote the chapter and from who's point of view it's from, but unless we're going on a hiatus or have an announcement, most chapters probably won't be bookended with author's notes like this. Keep reading! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2: It's Raining Again

**A/N: This Chapter is written by Tetra and is from the Point of View of Runa.**

* * *

><p>The storm raged on outside the stone walls of the cave and showed no sign of ceasing. The fire, burning brightly in the middle of the space, illuminated Vona's face. It held dark hues of blue unlike her normal, lighter, self, but I did not look any better.<p>

My brown hair was almost black from the rain fall and clung to my back as my light brown eyes stared into the fire. The warmth was so close, yet it did not sink in, only drying the first layer of my clothes, which mostly consisted furs. Turning away from the fire, I walked to the edge of the cave, feeling the rain hit the front of my slender frame.

"We have to go back, Vona. The stream will be empty soon, and the fish are moving to the other side of the island." Vona growled. "I'm not happy about it either. I hate these storms, and being near her isn't what I have in mind." Vona narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh, come on. she isn't that bad. I mean the storms have been getting easier to deal with." I stared out into the rain."We'll leave in the morning when the storm clears. She will have stopped it by then."

Vona stood and walked over to my side, waiting for my response. With a yelp of surprise, I nearly fell over when she nudged me.

"What?" I threw a glare her way. Vona looked out into the storm before bringing her gaze back to me. Sighing, I pulled myself up. "Fine, but let's not spend a lot of time out there. Truthfully, I'm getting sick of fish." Vona swept my legs out from under me with her tail. "Haha, very funny." Jumping to my feet, I climbed onto her back, and out into the storm we flew.

* * *

><p>The storm stopped just as dawn lit up the horizon turning the dark sky into streaks of blues. The fire was gone like the fish we had managed to catch, and the day lay out before us. The flight would not be long as the island was not a vast country, but we were going in the daylight. Vona and I preferred the night with the cover of the stars.<p>

The village had become friends with the dragons, yet I feared they would try to 'tame' Vona, as her kind was not known to be friendly. Biting the inside of my lip, I thought about the last time I had been there. Hiccup was dealing with his father's passing with an older woman by his side. The whole clan stood together, side by side, giving silent support, while I stood far away. It was not my place.

I climbed onto Vona's back and pressed a hand near the side of her neck. "Let's be quick. The village will be awake soon."

Vona leapt and raced toward the heaven leaving the cave and my worries behind. Wind rushed by my skin like ribbons of cold silk as my hair thrashed about, but I did not care. Flying with Vona was the best feeling, a rush of freedom that most in the village did not know.

The moisture felt wonderful as Vona soared, searching for the cabin we called home. Well, I did at least. The cabin had been abandoned for one reason or another. It was small with only one bedroom, making Vona live in a cave nearby. It was not much, yet it was all I needed.

After my flightmare settled into the cave, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Eight years I had been out here with Vona or was it nine? I could not remember anymore. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember a lullaby, one that promised something. I sighed and gave up, knowing it has been too long. Sleep pulled me away before I could try again.

* * *

><p>The air was still as Vona lay asleep occasionally nudging my back as my line bobbed in the waves. The fish had moved and many were biting, but time moved at a snail's pace. The bag I brought was almost full, but we did not need <em>that <em>much fish. Vona could just as easily swoop down and catch the fish while I rationed out my portion. She had been giving me fish since we got back, but it was time that I pulled my own weight. Fishing was not the worst thing in the world. _What would beat fishing? _I pondered. A large snap had Vona and I up and ready to move.

Pulling in the line, I secured the latch on the bag and pulled out my dagger from my boot. Vona lowered her front, growling and showing her teeth, but then voices filtered through.

"Come on, haven't ye bin in a forest?" A voice with an accent similar to Berk's blacksmith said.

"No, I have been on a mountain that was covered in snow." The next voice was slightly agitated.

"I didn't think forests could be this thick." A kinder voice spoke.

"Look, we have to find help." The agitated voice said.

"If anyone even lives here. It's a bloomin' island!" The accented voice yelled. My gaze locked with Vona's.

"Wait here," I whispered. Taking a step forward, I felt a strong tug on the back of my shirt. "I'll be fine. They sound lost. They're not going to find the village on their own." Vona released my shirt and walked a few paces behind me. Accepting her unwanted help, I followed the voices until forms could be seen in the distance.

Three girls stood in a circle talking, one with almost white hair and blue eyes. Her dress clung to her frame, but it seemed dingy. The other two's clothes looked the same way. Standing to the right of the blue eyed girl was a short haired brunette with green eyes whose gaze shifted between the other two. The last girl had wild fire red hair with blue eyes, but they seemed at a different intensity than the white haired girl.

Placing a hand on Vona's nose, I snuck closer to them, eyeing the ground to not surprise them.

"Maybe we should have stayed on the beach." The blonde spoke rubbing her hands. The air seemed colder, making the hair on the back of my neck stand. _Is she like her? _I studied the other two. The redhead had a bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver to match on her back and the brunette had nothing. _Please don't be threats, _I prayed. Sliding the dagger into my boot, I stepped forward.

The group jumped as I emerged, but the weapon stayed on the girl's back. Eyeing each of them, silence filled the air. The air grew colder, sending a shiver through my shoulders. The brunette stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Queen Rapunzel of Corona. My friends and I are lost, can you help us?" Rapunzel smiled as I nodded.

"You're on Berk." I stated, taking a step to the side. "How did you get here?" The blonde one stepped forward.

"We were on a ship and the storm caused it to capsize."

"You were out in that storm?" My eyes widened. The ships here were wise to seek shelter when Tyra brought her storms.

"Yes." The blonde straightened her spine. I eyed her.

"How did you survive?" The temperature dropped to where I could see my breath. The group looked at each, but Rapunzel stepped forward.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," She gestured to the blonde," has ice powers, and she created a structure that would keep us safe." Elsa looked down. "And this," She gestured to the redhead, "is Princess Merida of Dunbroch."

"Oh, so you are like her." Merida lifted an eyebrow.

"There's another girl who can make ice and snow?" I shook my head at her.

"No, she creates thunderstorms like the one you were in."

"I hate to interrupt, but who are you?" Elsa sent a cold glare at me. If she was like her, then I should be careful. Moving my wrist in a circle, I called Vona forward.

"My name is Runa and this," I gestured behind me as Vona walked forward, "is my flightmare, Vona."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Merida yelled as she scrambled to get the bow off her back while Elsa pulled Rapunzel behind her. Rapunzel's eyes were wide as she leaned away from us, but Vona remained calm.

"You've never seen a dragon before?" My eyebrows smushed together.

"Of course not! Why would anyone be near something so dangerous?" Elsa spat holding out her hands.

"Because she saved me." Elsa's gaze snapped to mine. "I was left behind by my mother, but Vona stayed with me even after I refused to move for days. I'm sure you have heard tales of scary beings turning out to be harmless or misunderstood." Elsa dropped her arms and looked at the ground again.

"I know you." Rapunzel whispered as she stepped out from behind Elsa. Slowly ,she approached the flightmare. "You were at my tower once. You scared Pascal into the window." She placed a hand on Vona's nose. "Thank you." Rapunzel whispered and smiled.

"You said there was a girl like me." Elsa's voice drew my attention.

"Yes, I think she created that storm your ship was in." I kept my eyes on Rapunzel.

"So she's the one to blame." Merida's eyes narrowed, but Elsa jumped.

"Wait what if she is misunderstood," Elsa's voice was rushed and her gaze jumped to me, "like Runa said. What if she can't control her powers and is frustrated and loses control. Maybe she's really scared and lonely and wants to protect everyone from herself which only makes her even more lonely." She took a deep breath and waited for the others to agree. Rapunzel and I nodded, but Merida rolled her eyes.

"She might, but it looks like she has a grip on them most of the time, not that anyone knows for sure. She lives in a cabin not to far from here." I spoke.

"Is there a city or something closer?" Merida asked.

"A village, but I, um, I don't know how to get there on foot." The girls stared at me. "Why walk when you have a dragon, and I don't go there often. Vona and I take care of each other. She would know though, I think."

"You think?" Merida crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't really talk to her that much. Come on, it's not that far, and I'm sure you all would like a chance to eat something." I thought for a second. "Wait here." After patting Vona on the side, I ran back and picked up the bag of fish. Hurrying back, I set the bag in front of them. "She can use some of these." _I could just give them a few and then leave._

Strapping the bag to Vona's back, I took the lead. Sooner than I had hoped, we were at her doorstep. Taking a deep breath, I knocked. Footsteps ran to the door, and a hand pulled it open wide showing a girl with long black hair and silver eyes. Like me, she was clad in furs and both our eyes were wide.

"Runa? Why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow. Taking a step to the side, I pointed at the group. "Oh, that makes sense. Hi everyone, I'm Tyra. Why don't you come inside?" Tyra stepped inside her house. Taking a few fish from the bag, I walked over to Rapunzel.

"Here, give her this. She can use it to help cook." I held out the fish. She looked from it to me and then to Vona.

"Can you come with us?" I opened my mouth to say no, but she cut me off, "Please? I have a few questions about Vona I want to ask. Please?" Her eyes bored into mine.

"Okay, but I don't think I can answer them." Shakily, I walked beside her and entered the house, yet it felt like hitting a wall. The house was freezing, and Elsa stood staring at the space beside Tyra.

"Oh… I see you know Jack…" Tyra stated, smiling, then she leaned over, smacked the space as if someone was there, and whispered forcefully, "What did you do to her?"

I tilted my head wanting to ask, but left it alone. Who knew what else Tyra could do. _Maybe this is something power beings shared._

"Um, who's Jack?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa and Tyra turned their gazes towards her.

"Jack Frost, you've never heard of him?" Tyra said. Rapunzel shook her head. "He's the protector of fun and brings snow to the world during winter." Tyra continued. Closing my eyes, I thought back to mother's stories. Jack...it seemed so familiar...oh, the being of winter.

"Jack Frost." I stated as my eyes opened settling on the new figure in the room. His blue eyes stood out against his pale skin and white hair, and his skinny frame was hidden in the blue sweatshirt, but his light brown skinny jeans showed off his legs.

"You can see me?" His voice was shocked. I nodded.

"Mom told stories about you." Looking at Rapunzel and Merida, their eyes still searched for Jack. Soon they settled on Jack, and their eyes went wide.

"May I speak to you, alone?" Elsa asked Jack who nodded. The two went to the far side of the room, leaving us behind. Tyra cleared her throat.

"So, um, are those for us?" She pointed to the fish. Nodding, I held them out, but kept my gaze to the floor. We followed her to the kitchen.

"Do you live here alone?" Rapunzel broke the silence.

"Yeah, for about fifteen years now." Tyra focused on gutting the fish.

"What happened to your family?" Rapunzel stood next to her. Tyra's shoulders dropped.

"Well, there was an accident, so I moved out here." Outside the window came a growl making Rapunzel and Merida jump. "I'm fine, Zyalon." Tyra called. The view outside was blocked by a mass of feathers, and, before the dragon left completely, silver antlers that leaned back could be seen.

"What was that?" Merida demanded. Tyra shrugged and continued cooking.

"Zyalon, my dragon."

"But it was huge!"

"He's really a softy unless you provoke him. Haven't you seen Runa's flightmare?" Tyra looked up at Merida.

"Yeah, but her's isn't large enough to block a whole window." I shuffled my feet at her comment. True, Vona was not as big as Zyalon, but it did not mean anything, or did it? _If only I could ask Hiccup_. Lifting my gaze, I stared at the horizon as the sun set.

"Isn't he a flightmare too?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, he's an airbolt. What kind of dragons do you have? They must be tiny." Tyra chuckled. "Are they Terrors?" Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other.

"We don't have dragons where we're from." Rapunzel said. Tyra's eyes went wide.

"Really? I thought dragons were everywhere." Merida opened her mouth, but was cut off.

"What do you mean you've been here the whole time!?" Elsa's harsh words made everyone jump. Her eyes were narrowed, and the temperature had dropped. Jack opened his mouth, but Tyra spoke first.

"Fish is ready!" Everyone looked between her and Elsa, unsure, but I moved to help her. Slowly, we all took portions and sat around the space since the table was too small. The silence thickened the air as a cold settled in. Even after everyone was finished, it was quiet.

"I should go." I spoke quietly to Tyra.

"I thought you would want to go with us. Rapunzel explained earlier, so I'm taking them to see Hiccup." My gaze snapped to hers.

"Really? I thought he would be off somewhere trying to finish that map." Tyra shook her head.

"No. He's back. Does this mean you want to go?" I leaned back and tilted my head. _How would she know if Hiccup was back? She never goes to the village._

"Yeah, I mean, I should talk to him since I haven't seen him in awhile." My words were rushed as my eyes looked away.

"Then stay the night. We leave at first light." Tyra walked back to the group. Ignoring the nagging feeling, I let a smile consume my face. I was going to see Hiccup.


End file.
